


Babysitting- Modern Tuck Everlasting AU

by monogramsalarm (orphan_account)



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Gen, au: modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles gets stuck babysitting his twelve year old brother Jesse, to both of their annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting- Modern Tuck Everlasting AU

“Ma, I can't babysit Jesse!” The name rolled off of Miles’ tongue with obvious disdain for his twelve year old brother. “Besides, I have a date tonight,” Miles crossed his arms and sat down on the arm of the couch defiantly to make his point. Mae sighed exasperatedly and looked to her oldest son.

“Miles, your father and I never go out and for once he finally agreed to go out dancing. And we can't leave Jesse alone, you remember what happened last time,” Mae pointed out, remembering when they left Jesse home alone for an hour and the stove “miraculously” was set ablaze.

“Hey, I heard that!” called a whiny voice from down the hall. “I didn't do anything, I was just trying to make some mac and cheese and the stove started burning!” Jesse called out to them. Miles rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the couch.

“Fine, but I'm getting paid, right?” he pulled out his outdated blue cell phone and started to text, still making eye contact with his mother.

“Yes, you're still getting paid, grouchy pants,” she teased. “I'm sure Rose will be fine with going out tomorrow night instead of tonight. She's very understanding,” Mae nodded. Angus Tuck turned the corner into the living room, holding up two ties.

“All of my nice ties went missing, so you can choose either Looney Tunes,” he held up a brightly-colored tie with various cartoon animals on it. “Or the Christmas one that sings,” Angus turned on the tie to prove his point. A tinny music box played a worn-out version of “Jingle Bells” that physically hurt to listen to, and Miles snickered from the couch. Mae closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“No tie would be better than either of those, Angus,” she patted his arm and he chuckled lightly.

“You're probably right. I'll go put these back and we can head out, okay?” Angus planted a kiss to his wife’s cheek and walked back to their bedroom. Mae handed a $20 bill to Miles and he tucked it in his pocket, flashing a rare smile to his mother.

“Thanks, ma. Do I get extra if you come home and he isn't dead?” Miles joked. Mae rolled her eyes and adjusted her necklace absentmindedly. He sat up and stretched his arms, flipping on the tv. “You look lovely, by the way,” Miles smiled at her again and she grinned back at him, putting her hand on her chest.

“Do my ears deceive me? Are you actually complimenting someone for once instead of a sarcastic comment?” Mae’s expression changed to that of a mock surprise. Miles shrugged, sitting back.

“I'm full of surprises,” he muttered sarcastically. He saw Angus come in and looked to his parents. “Have a fun time! I'll try not to kill Jesse on the off chance he stops playing Minecraft and actually leaves his room. Probably when he runs out of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos,” a whine from down the hall confirmed that Jesse heard Miles’ teasing. Miles grinned as his parents left the house and his grin immediately faded as the door closed. “Hey, shitlord!” Miles called down the hall to his brother. “I’m ordering pizza, you want anything specific?” As much as he hated to admit it, he actually got along with his brother for the most part. They fought a lot, but that was just a sibling thing. Jesse shuffled out of his room, his self-proclaimed “gaming headphones” around his neck.

“Can you get me my own? Your vegetarian pizza is going to be disgusting.” Jesse fake gagged and Miles smacked him.

“That’s what I asked you, stupid. What kind do you want?” Miles walked to the TV and popped in a movie. Jesse fake gagged again.

“Can we watch something other than Edward Scissorhands? And I want a hawaiian pizza. Extra pineapple.” Jesse took the remote and began to flip through Netflix. Miles rolled his eyes at his brother and sat on top of him, one of Jesse’s pet peeves. Jesse cried out. “Get your bony ass off of me!” he kicked his brother, but ended up falling off of the couch himself.

“Watch your fucking language, you’re only twelve. And also, pineapple on pizza is a sin against nature, but fine. Be a heathen.” Miles kicked Jesse lightly to emphasize his point as Jesse turned on The Office for what seemed to be the millionth time. Jesse stuck his tongue out at his older brother as he ordered their pizzas. He was just relieved that he got control of the TV before his brother had actually turned on Edward Scissorhands. As Miles hung up, he tossed his phone to the coffee table and looked at Jesse. “I wasn’t kidding. I can swear because I’m older, but you’re too little to do it.”

“That’s bullshit.” Jesse muttered and Miles smacked him.

“I said no swearing, and I’m in charge. Now just for that, you owe me a Coke. Get me one from the fridge.” Miles shrugged. “Or I can tell ma that you think swearing is cool.” That seemed to spur a reaction in his brother, as Jesse suddenly jumped up and ran for the kitchen at the threat of their mother’s wrath. 

The next two hours were vaguely boring for the two boys. They ate their pizzas in near silence, save for a few snarky comments about Miles’ vegetarian habits, to which Miles responded exactly where his younger brother could shove his hawaiian pizza. They argued about which episode of The Office was the cringiest, each proving their point by forcing the other to watch said episode. The debate was stupid, but it occupied their time. Miles kept stopping to text Rose and eventually, Jesse figured out what his brother neglected to tell him.

“Oh my God, YOU LIKE HER!” Jesse yelled as Miles threw his phone across the room to conceal the evidence.

“DO NOT!” Miles shouted back, trying to hide his face as he felt his cheeks go red. Jesse laughed at him and jumped up and down.

“I CALLED IT! HER LITTLE BROTHER IS IN MY CLASS AND HE SAYS YOU’RE ALL SHE TALKS ABOUT!” Jesse taunted. Miles groaned, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head in embarrassment and shoved Jesse off the couch again.

“You’re literally the last person I want to talk about this with,” Miles whined as his brother cackled. “Ma even knows, and she’s so embarrassing about it! Did you know that she gossiped to Rose’s mom about it at the last PTA meeting? God, I wanted to strangle her,” he sighed, thinking of how Mae had confronted him with a huge smirk on her face the night she came home with that information. That was the first time Miles had locked himself in his room, in true stereotypical teenager fashion.

Jesse finally relented and let Miles turn on his favorite movie, even if he hated it and found it boring. After a while, Jesse began to doze off. He leaned against his brother’s shoulder and snored lightly. Miles shoved him a little.

“Asshole, get your oily face off my hoodie.” Miles mumbled, but his brother was out cold. He sighed in resignation and gave up trying to move the brick that was his little brother. He hated to admit it, but it was kind of sweet that Jesse let him choose the movie, then fell asleep trying to stay awake and watch it with him. Miles knew that he genuinely cared for him, and he felt the same way. It was just hard to get along sometimes because of their age difference. Five years is a lot to get past, but Miles tried to get over himself and connect with Jesse as much as he could. Miles began to drift off to sleep himself, laying his head on top of Jesse’s.

Only minutes later, Mae and Angus came home to see their boys asleep beside one another. Mae was thrilled, and immediately ran to take pictures of them. They decided to leave them asleep, amused by the thought that Jesse would be slightly horrified when he realized that he fell asleep against Miles’ shoulder. Angus draped a blanket over the two and turned out the tall lamp that illuminated the living room. The more at peace the boys were with each other, the less bickering would fill their house. In that moment, the Tuck household was finally silent and uneventful.


End file.
